The present invention relates to a control device for controlling a traveling motor of an electrical vehicle.
Conventional arts include a control device for an electrical vehicle which is equipped with a vehicle controller and a motor controller both having respective micro-computers and memory units, for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (kokai) No. 5-122801. In the control device, when data is not periodically transmitted from the controller on one hand to the memory unit of the other controller on the other hand or when the same data has been inputted in either one of the memory units for a predetermined time, then the control device judges that at least either one of the controllers has a trouble, so that the operation of the control device is stopped.
In the above-mentioned conventional control device for the electrical vehicle, however, there exists a problem of taking a lot of time to detect the error ranges of output signals from the respective controllers and a problem that only checking of the data memorized in the memory units and inputted/outputted data does not allow the control device to confirm whether a motor is formally driven in accordance with a control command from the motor controller.